


A Child of Gotham

by Beatrice_Mooney_Bullock



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Multi, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Mooney_Bullock/pseuds/Beatrice_Mooney_Bullock
Summary: This is the story of Beatrice Marie Mooney Gilzean. The struggles she goes threw and how she faced them.





	1. Preface

My story begins in a hospital room in Gotham general on June third. It was raining and cold outside. 

I was born to a powerful woman named Fish Mooney. While there were 3 possibilities on who my father might be, My mother had told her right hand man, Butch Gilzean I was his. He signed my birth certificate and that was that. I was Beatrice Marie Mooney Gilzean. I wouldn’t learn for many years about the other two possibilities.

My mom and dad took one picture with me. Then my death certificate was forged and my told my dad I would be locked away in an apartment until Falcone was dead. So my very self serving mother could hold on to her power. I was just a stillbirth child of no importance or at least that is what the world would think of me.

This upset my dad greatly. It broke his heart to know he could not take me home. He couldn’t stand to see me again. Though he spoiled me the first 5 years of my life until momma put an end to it. He still sent presents but not at many. He convinced momma to let his father take care of me. Though the schedule just said Gilzean. I assumed this was my dad not my grandfather. He always brought such beautiful gifts from daddy. 

The first 5 years of my life were pretty normal except the fact, I was not aloud to leave the apartment.I always looked forward to momma’s visits, though it was less and less as i got older. When I turned 5, My Grandfather started to teach me to take care of myself. I became self sufficient by 6. My grandfather moved out and i was left to take care of myself. I taught myself and did my best. My grandfather came once a week with food and at least a present from my dad.


	2. Hell Begins and Oh yeah Zsasz

When I turned 6 I noticed when my grandfather’s hand going lower and lower down my back. Until one day he was squeezing my ass. He assured me it was normal. I believed him because who else did i have to tell me differently. 

It was about a week before his hand was exploring my entire body. He would run a single finger between the lips of my most sensitive part of my body. The day before thanksgiving my grandfather showed up. 

He grabbed my hair getting rough with me for the first time.   
I looked at him confused “what did i do i asked in tears?” I was sure he had found out i was sneaking out to get weed and alcohol. The way he had touched me made me feel uncomfortable. I planned to tell my mother the next day and ask her if it was a normal thing.

“Oh i am just giving you a small taste of what will happen if you tell your mother about anything we do” he said shoving me toward the bed. “Strip and bend over the bed.”

I watched him remove his belt and fold it in half. I was terrified but i took off my clothes quickly in tears bending over the bed. I now knew that what was happening to me was not normal. I heard the swish as the belt cut threw the air. I did not hear it hit as i screamed out in pain. The pain and my scream had not ended when i felt the next hit by the 6th hit i was sobbing hysterically and by the 10th and final one i was shaking and would have fallen had the bed not been under me.

My grandfather picked me up. He put me on his lap holding me close wiping my eyes and smoothing my hair “now my little angel if you tell your mother tomorrow it will be much worse.” he told me gently. He held me until i calmed down then gave me a sucker. 

I watched his leave before i went to shower and lay my clothes out to see my mother. I got into my pajamas and read The Hobbit until i feel asleep.

The next morning i was woken up by my mother’s hand smoothing my hair i blinked looking at her sleepily. Then i looked at the man near the door he was in a suit with straps hanging from his pants. He was bald and held grocery bags. My eyes met his brown eyes they looked like mine. I heard a voice in my head telling me i was crazy and reminding me i couldn’t trust him. I didn’t realize at this point that this was Marie the first of my split personalities. 

“Baby girl this is Victor Zsasz. He will be making our food today. Zsasz this is my baby girl Trissy” my momma said helping me up “I bought you a new outfit and i thought i could straighten your hair today” she said pointing victor to the kitchen.

I smiled “hello Zsasz” i said softly and nodded to my momma “that sounds nice momma. Are you going to spend the whole day with me” i asked excitedly

Zsasz placed the groceries in the kitchen and came back taking my hand and kissed it. His eyes on mine he had noticed our eyes were the same too. At least that is what it felt like but you could also see he was calculating something “It is a pleasure to meet you Little Miss Mooney” he said softly before going back to the kitchen to cook.

My momma smiled at me “Well at least until after we eat baby girl.” she pointed to a clothing box on the table “why don’t you go get changed in to your new clothes and you can tell me about what book you are reading and what you like to do up here while i do your hair and nails.”

I nodded smiling and went to change clothes. I opened the box seeing the dress the there was a purple ribbon around the waist with a purple flower on it the above the ribbon had a few purple flowers. The bottom puffed out and reminded me of a field of the same purple flowers. I changed in the bathroom putting on the white wool pantie hose that went with the dress. I slipped the black mary janes on my feet. I heard only 2 words spoken while i was in the bathroom.

Victor had asked in a curious tone “Fish?”

My momma simply replied with a “No”

I walked out in my new clothes holding the purple headband with the in my hands with my brush. I went to my momma and smiled at her.

My momma smiled at me “don’t you just look beautiful baby girl.” she said holding her hand out to spin me so she could see me. “Victor be a dear and get that footstool” she said pointing

I spun around slowly so my momma could see the dress.

Victor put down what he was doing and washed his hands. He got the footstool placing it in front of momma. 

I watched victor wondering again why he had my eyes but sat on the footstool in front of momma. 

I heard marie again “don’t trust him he will hurt you too all men are the same you can only trust momma.”

“So baby girl which of these books are you reading” she asked pointing to the stack of books next to my bed. It was a small stack. As she started brushing my hair.

“All of them momma. When i want to leave and go on an adventure I read The Hobbit. It is about a Hobbit who decides to leave his hobbit hole and the shire for the first time and go on an adventure with Dwarfs. When i feel like a mystery I read the westing game. It is about who the true heir of same weston is and he puts together a contest with clues and whoever wins inherits everything. Then the other two are non fiction. One is a tourist guide to gotham and the other is a history of weapons” I told her as i felt her starting to straighten my hair. 

“Well as long as you are happy baby girl. Have you been doing your school work as well?” she asked

“Kinda I finished them last month they were very easy” I told her she had gotten me kindergarten books i was learning faster then normal but i didn’t have much else to do.

“Well then how about i get you some more baby girl. I will send them with Victor and when you finish your books you can request new ones.” she said still working on my hair “would you like that baby girl?”

“Yes momma that would be wonderful” i replied smiling my hands in my lap.

“Well what do you do for fun nowadays baby girl?” momma asked

“I draw or play solitaire or just read momma” i said quietly “I want to learn how to knit but i would need books needles and yarn” i said sadly.

“I will get you some for christmas baby girl. Now turn around so i can put the headband on you” 

I turned around letting her put the headband on me. I saw victor preparing food. I noticed he kept looking at me. 

I heard marie again in my head “see he just wants to touch you too. I told you couldn’t trust him.

She put the purple headband on me. “Look at you baby girl you are beautiful” she said softly smiling at me. She painted my nails the same purple as as the flowers on my dress. Then went to look at my board games. “How about victor you and I play a game of Monopoly while we wait. For the food to cook baby girl?” 

I smiled and nodded getting it out and setting it up. 

Zsasz finished putting the food in the oven and walked over taking of his jacket and put it on the back of the chair. it revealed his shoulder holsters and two guns. “How about i been the banker little miss mooney?” he asked organising the play money for me. He smirked slightly. 

“Yes sir” i said softly grabbin the dog piece placing it on go.

Zsasz placed the cannon on go. After dealing out the starting money.

Momma looked at the pieces and placed the car on start. 

The game began and we played for a long time. Eventually i won and zsasz went to check the food. He made ever one plates. 

“Beatrice likes the legs” said momma as she helped me clean up the game.

We eat but soon after momma and zsasz had to leave.

“How would you like zsasz to come visit you baby girl” momma asked

I of course thought she meant instead of gilzean “that would be nice momma” i said nodding. I watched them go 

\---a few days went by---

I was laying on my bed reading. I shook it was about time for my grandfather to show up. I heard the door unlocking and placed my book on the nightstand and stood up in a pair of black jeans and a blue t shirt.

Zsasz walked in and to my surprise he had no groceries. He did however carry a couple clothes boxes and a shoe box. “I guessed your sizes little miss mooney” he said placing them on my bed. “Will you change into these? Then i also need you to go by Abigail Zsasz for the day alright” he said 

I looked at him confused. I heard marie going on about how this was just a perverse game of his. “Why?” i asked looking at him.

“Well i am going to take you grocery shopping.” zsasz told me walking to the kitchen pulling out a bag of weed and bottle of vodka from my cabinet that i had hidden “after all you have left alone” he said sternly looking at me. 

“I… i can’t sleep at night sir please don’t” i said in tears as he went to dump the vodka down the drain. 

“I will let you keep the weed for that but i will not permit you to drink. You should be very lucky i did not tell your mother about this” he told me sternly. 

I looked at my feet but took the boxes and went to get dressed. I know wore a black button up shirt, black pants, black combat boots and a black jacket. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked out and looked at Zsasz “sir?”

Zsasz looked up and smiled at her “you look beautiful little Miss mooney. I hope you know you can call me zsasz” he said softly as he walked over putting his hand out to her. “Are you ready to be Abigail Zsasz for the day?” he asked

I took his hand gently nodding slightly. “Yes si… Zsasz” i said still nervous.

I heard marie again “be careful this might be a trap” 

Zsasz walked out with me. It was different for me to walk out the front door he kept me close to him as he walked me to his car. He put me in the care in a booster seat buckling me in. “I promise i will keep you safe” he said as he then closed the door and got in the driver's seat. He drove us to the store. 

Zsasz undid my seat belt and walked in holding my hand.

I looked around in awe at the store. 

“Abigail come on” he said gently placing my hand on the cart.

I looked at him and nodded slightly. 

“Let’s get some something for lunch first.” he said leading me to the deli. He paid for us to get chicken tenders and potato wedges. “If you eat all your lunch i will even get you a cannoli.” he said smiling at me like i should know what it was.

“What is a cannoli?” i asked confused. I wasn’t really aloud to have sweets.

Zsasz just smiled at me “trust me you will like it your italian.” he said leading me to one of the deli tables.

I sat down eating the food surprised it tasted better than the microwaved ones. I sat there eating quietly.

Zsasz looked at me as if watching my behavior. “Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?” 

This was the first time marie took over. My eyes going two shades darker. “He caught me sneaking back in and i got in trouble” i heard my voice say but i had no control of my body.

“I assume your mother knows” asked Zsasz calmly looking at me.

“Yes Zsasz but they thought i was sneaking out not in” marie told him 

“I will take care of this” he said calmly as he got up ruffling my hair he went and got me a cannoli even though i hadn’t finished my food. 

I finally had control again as i eat the cannoli i had never tasted something good. “Thank you” i whispered softly. We went shopping and he got me brownie mix. I watched the kart being filled with the usual microwave meals then candies and snacks of all sorts “Momma didn’t give you enough for all that” i said looking at him. 

“No she did not Abigail but I thought i could buy you some things too.” he took me to the craft isle picking me up several different things including knitting needles and yarn of all colors. The final stop was the book isle where he picked me up the lord of the rings trilogy and a book called casino. He walked me to the check out handing over the cash momma had given him. He then pulled all the cash out of his wallet and handed the guy a plastic card to pay off the rest he owed. 

He took me to the car loading it and put me in the booster seat. His eyes were sad. I now know it was because this would be his last visit without my mother. He took me home and we carried the things into my apartment. He helped me put it all up “Are you happy? Did you have fun today trissy?” he asked softly. 

“Yes Zsaszy i had a lot of fun” i said smiling brightly at him and hugged him “thank you so much” 

He held me close. He kissed my head leaving without another word.

The next couple weeks it was my grandfather again. The touching continued. I ignored it remembering only the good things like my time with zsasz.

\---christmas Day---

 

I woke up early getting ready for momma’s visit. I heard the doors unlocking. I saw momma who quickly begain to check around the room. Then i saw him Zsasz. I ran to him “Zsaszy, I thought you were mad or something.” i said hugging him.

“No i am not mad your mother just found out i spoiled you a little and well now i have to be supervised” he said placing the bags in his hands on the floor kneeling down and hugging her close. “I will come as often as i can ok”

Momma finally stood in front of Zsasz again. She pointed one of her long fingernails at Zsasz “you call this a little.” She said her voice cold full of anger.

“Yes i do call it a little seeing had i know of her sooner she would have had more” he said standing up.

“I think christmas is cancelled you clearly already had one.” said momma heading towards the door

 

I began to cry. “You can take it all back you can take christmas back just don’t take what little time i get with you away momma.” i said crashing to my knees sobbing hard.

“Fish don’t do this to her it was my fault not hers.” zsasz said picking me up trying to comfort me. 

I clung to his jacket still sobbing hard and brokenly. 

Momma walked back in “well this will be the last time this happens. Be very lucky i don’t make you wait in the car Victor” she said coldly as she kissed my head “no more tears baby girl” 

I wiped at my face trying to calm down. “Can we play a game again” i asked looking up.

Zsasz set me down and went to start cooking “how about i teach you how to cook today?” he said smiling at me trying to hide the fact he was upset.

I nodded going to help him. 

After we were done momma and zsasz taught me to play poker. We soon eat and the two had to leave again.

Momma and Zsasz came less and less as i got older. Zsasz was only aloud to come with momma father he had put a gun in my grandfather’s mouth. 

He still touched me it seemed like he was getting worse over the nest 3 and a half years

Then i turned 10…..


End file.
